


You’ll Always Have a Home With Me

by Buywood



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buywood/pseuds/Buywood
Summary: Korra is homesick so Asami takes her skating
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	You’ll Always Have a Home With Me

Sliding across the floor is something Korra does a lot, Asami’s noticed. When she gets back from a long day doing Avatar business, when she’s so tired she can barely walk. She puts on socks, warm and thick, and slides across a section of hardwood floor. It was only recently, when she talked to a specialist, that Asami started to figure out why. 

“Korra,” Asami called. 

A crashing noise, then, “Yes? Oh, and that lamp you really hated? Don’t need to worry about it anymore.”

A smile tugged at Asami’s lips. She really had hated that lamp. “Get some socks on, we’re going skating.”

“Skating!” Korra popped into Asami’s line of sight, grinning like a banshee for a moment before she paused. “Wait, but how? Republic city is nothing but a slab of concrete doing its best to be everything at once.”

Another smile tugged at Asami’s lips, and this time she let herself grin. “Have you heard of roller skating?”

Korra blinked and shook her head. 

“Great, now I get to teach you something.” She finished lacing up her boots and walked toward the door. “Ready?”

\----

Asami slowed to a stop, glancing back to see Korra clutching the railing of the indoor skating rink - a non-ice one, that is - like it was keeping her alive. “Having fun?”

“How- am I- supposed to- skate without ice?”

Asami laughed, and Korra smiled at the sound. “It’s exactly the same as on ice, you’re just traveling on wheels instead of on blades. Seeing Korra’s blank look, she added, “Come here.” 

Asami stayed in position, stopped out of the direct flow of traffic so no one would run into her. She watched as Korra stumbled as she attempted to skate the few feet to where Asami was standing. When she got there, Asami took Korra’s hands in hers and pulled her closer, Korra allowing herself to roll without resistance. 

“What are-” Korra stopped as Asami smiled. 

“Follow my lead,” Asami said. 

She guided Korra gently in the same direction as everyone else was skating, helping her keep her balance and preventing her from stumbling as she gained confidence skating on wheels. 

Korra looked up, and Asami couldn’t help but grin. Korra’s hair was a mess, little strands sticking out all over the place. But she was grinning, and she looked happier than she had in a long time. Korra wasn’t just smiling with her mouth, she was smiling with her eyes. 

And Asami was too. Hopefully, she had let Korra know that no matter how long she had to stay away from her birth home in the south, she would always have a home here. With her. 

“I love you,” Asami whispered. 

She thought she hadn’t said it loud enough for Korra to hear, but Korra turned and said, “I love you too.”

_You’ll always have a home with me._

**Author's Note:**

> :) Hope you enjoyed! I have some more Korrasami and lok related works on my blog, @fangirlauthor on tumblr. Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
